Sex And Candy
by Zeil
Summary: Well I think the tittle says it all. Slash. Yugi wakes up after a night of drinking to some funny surprises...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not Mine... Depressing Really...**

**Notes:** Well I'm messing with a kids show enough said really. But I'm not alone so goody... It's slash you know this... So if ya don't like don't read...

**Sex And Candy**

Prologue

_Locked Out_

Life is a jest; and all things show it. I thought so once; but now I know it.

John Gay

Yugi shifted warm darkness surrounding him, warm comforting. Yugi moaned, he never wanted to leave this place, he wanted to curl up in the timelessness, the guiltlessness and never come back...

But why? Yugi shifted through his most recent memories, or at least tried to. Pain crept in when he did, fuzzy burning throbbing pain. Another inexplicable thing. Yugi retreated back into sleep... but the pain followed, hooked in behind his eyes and wouldn't leave. Yugi whimpered and stirred, becoming steadily more aware of his body as the pain wound through awakening his senses. It abated and worsened in almost unrelated areas. His lips and throat felt pangy and bruised, while high on his chest to the right stung and brunt. Now what could he possibly have done to hurt them all...? Maybe he'd fallen down a flight of stairs... he did remember something about stairs... That would also explain his rather intruding headache. The one that had rooted in behind his eyes and had barbs growing through his head.

Yugi found his hands curled beneath him and pushed up on them gently, blinking hard in the pre-dawn light. Even that minimal light increased the throbbing behind his eyes and Yugi turned his face to the mattress squinting, trying to focus. The huge French windows and million-dollar view lost on him.

**Good Lord,** Yugi took back every previous observation... Everything, absolutely everything hurt, muscles he'd never noticed before now voiced their displeasure. Yugi forced his legs out from under the covers and sat perched on the edge rather than simply collapsing back onto the bed like he so wanted to do. He whimpered as the grating sting just below the base of his spine doubled. What the hell had he ever done to deserve this?

Yugi's head sunk into his hands as he fought the nauseous feeling crowding his stomach, which the disgusting furry taste on his tongue did nothing to help with. Yugi coughed slightly and tasted something sharp and cool burning at the back of his throat... **Alcohol?**

Yes, he remembered that now at least... shots... little glass vessels filled with liquid flames... **Never again...** Yugi promised himself, though why he'd been drinking in the first place was still, like most of the night, lost to him.

Yugi's attention suddenly caught on the sheets beneath him, silky soft and an almost impossible shade of cerulean. Yugi peered around at the odd surroundings... Shiny hardwood floors stained dark and deep like the bed's four poster frame and the desk in the corner. Yugi felt tears well behind his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his chest. **Where am I?... And what did I do...** Yugi almost whimpered, but pursed his lips and held it back at the last minute. The action of course made his mouth twinge slightly worse at the pressure.

He gasped and jumped forward as someone stirred behind him. Yugi stumbled as his feet hit the floor with weight on top of them and his left ankle gave out, pain and bruising blossoming sharply into his mind. Yugi turned over on the floor the room tilting slightly... He was naked! Of course, of course he was naked... Yugi swallowed hard as everything clicked into place even if some parts of the equation were still missing.

His eyes flicked up to the bed and the barely covered figure in it...

"Kiaba..." Yugi sighed, nodding resolutely... It could always be worse... Yugi pulled himself up slowly. He wouldn't fall apart over this, he wouldn't start crying over this... it was his mess and he had to fix it... Well live with it at least...

Yugi began to sort through the pile of clothes crumpled in the middle of the floor. He pulled out a dark pair of pants and studied them. Definitely not his.

"What was I naked before we even made it to the room." Yugi frowned after pulling out a white shirt, a singlet and a jacket... None of which belonged to him. He tossed the jacket aside and spotted his leather choker undone on the carpet.

"Great..." He sighed, holding up the slim strap.

"I really was naked first!"

"Actually it was the other way round..." Yugi jumped and looked up into the startlingly blue eyes of Seto Kiaba.

"Your clothes are at the bottom of the bed." He smiled lazily and Yugi felt his stomach twist oddly.

"Thank-you..." Yugi breathed and stood to go retrieve his clothes. Now acutely aware of how uncomfortable he was with being naked. He felt eyes move over him leisurely, studying him in detail. Most surprising was the fact that the gaze didn't feel lecherous at all but rather warm and tingling.

"You should probably just stick with the choker... Clothes don't do you justice." Seto grinned, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Yugi swallowed having nothing to say to that, but found himself shaking lightly. He began to pull random bits from the pile. **Boxers... Thankyou god...** Yugi pulled them on gratefully, then his black sleeveless shirt.

"What are you up to now?" Seto giggled and Yugi's head shot up once more because Seto never giggled, he never joked and he never smiled. Right now Yugi was pretty sure he was doing all three. That combined with the confused tone which didn't suite either was enough to make anyone stop.

"Kiaba I..."

"Kiaba?... That wasn't what you called me last night." The other practically purred, sitting up on the bed.

"I'm getting dressed." Yugi mumbled.

"Why?" Seto smirked as his eyes raked over Yugi once more.

"Because that's what one does before they leave." Yugi said rolling his eyes as he pulled his pants on.

"Leave…?" Yugi jumped as the other pushed himself off the edge of the bed, the corner of a sheet draped just barely across his waist. He pulled Yugi up into his lap, the others mouth fell open slightly in shock.

"No see I was thinking more you could stay... Here with me... Right here in bed..." Yugi swallowed at the others tone, it spread a hot tingle all across him.

"Then maybe leave at like five or six... A week or two from now." He grinned nastily. He leaned in quickly and nipped lightly at Yugi's ear.

"Perhaps just stay indefinitely." He murmured hot and low.

"Kaiba..." Yugi pushed away from him lightly and found himself easily released. His cheeks were burning red and his knees felt weak.

"Seto..." The other smoothed.

"No." Yugi said shaking his head.

"You didn't have any trouble calling me that last night." The other reminded once more.

"I don't remember last night." Yugi said quickly, looking at the floor. Seto looked confused puzzled really.

"What game are you playing now?" He chuckled, pulling Yugi into kiss... or at least trying to. He struggled, trying to pull away and sent them both sprawling on the bed.

"Don't touch me." Yugi cried scrambling up into the top corner of the bed against the wall. Seto stayed where he was.

"You really don't remember last night do you?" He questioned slowly. Yugi shook his head.

"Well that's not surprising considering how much you had to drink." Yugi cheeks flooded with even more colour and this time from anger. The other had known he was drunk and what... just taken advantage... Yugi dismissed it after a moments thought. That was Seto.

"Well come down here and I'll refresh your memory." Seto grinned devilishly. Yugi declined by shaking his head and caught sight of his belt wound threw the bed-head.

"Look... whatever happened last night isn't happening again." Yugi breathed tightly.

"I'll say... you did that thing way too tight." Seto grinned and held up his deep purple bruised wrists at Yugi's shocked expression.

"Yugi..." the tone was soft beguiling.

"You didn't expect to be completely innocent in last nights liaisons did you?" Yugi blushed deeper if that was even possible.

"However you did seem to get the worst of it." Seto teased eyes raking over the bruised body.

"Come here and I'll kiss you better." The CEO pouted. Yugi pushed even closer to the wall.

"Just kiss I swear..." Seto promised as he reacted up and eased Yugi away from the wall.

"Maybe grope a little..."

"Seto..." Yugi whimpered.

"See progress already." The brunette smiled and kissed Yugi's throat gently. Yugi gave, melting against him. Sighing as his mouth was taken slowly, turning the prickly ache into a sticky burn.

Seto sat legs folded beneath him, slowly pulling Yugi further and further into his lap, the boy went slowly. Relaxing bit by bit into his hands. Seto had to hold back a smirk when Yugi's tongue stole out to glance against his own. He couldn't however hold back the moan that came when he chased the soft pink muscle back into the boys small hot mouth, remembering vividly just how the other had used that damp space on him last night. Perhaps he should really return the favour a few more times...

"See no world ending." The brunette whispered as he broke away from Yugi's mouth and nibbled instead at his ear. The boy gasped in answer and rubbed himself against Seto.

"Is that what you want love." He breathed after having laid the smaller boy back on the bed. Yugi shivered and moaned, this felt good and bad at the some time, his head playing war with his body.

"Seto..." Yugi moaned desperately and Seto could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"I would never make this hurt." Seto promised, as he nuzzled the others neck.

"In fact let me offer some relief." Seto growled as he pushed up the tiny black shirt and slowly kissed gently over the bruised bite on Yugi's chest.

Yugi watched dazed as the other made his way down, he moaned and whimpered and thrashed as the other move over his body deftly, stopping when he reached the wait of his boxers. His pants never had been done up and now they hung uselessly low on his hips. Yugi gasped as Seto pulled down the silky strained material freeing the hardened flesh beneath. Yugi watched as the other slowly licked the base of him. He gasped as his eye slammed shut, sweat starting to collect on his body. Cries pulled themselves from his throat and Yugi forced his eyes back open. Oh god he was... and Seto was... and he was letting him. Ice burn spread up Yugi spine as the CEO teased the tip of him with his tongue. He breathed out shakily feeling warmth spread down his neck, a scream escaping when Seto finally sucked the entire length of him into his mouth. Yugi panted his hips betraying him and beginning to rock slightly. His brain felt like it'd been dissolved to mush.

"Seto..." Yugi breathed again desperately, he needed time to think about this, to sort out his head. He needed air and none of that seemed possible while the other was busying himself with treating him like some kind of lolly... Yugi shivered and cursed himself for the thought. He had to stop this...

Yugi cried out, startled as the world fractured and he arched up into his climax. He fell back against the sheets a moment later feeling hot and dizzy and even more confused then when this started.

"Feel better." The other smiled as he leaned across Yugi slightly. No, he though despairingly. He'd just had sex with a person he barely knew let alone loved. How cheap did that make him. Yugi felt more tears prick and held those back too... What would everyone say if they ever found out... What would Yami say? Yami... Yugi felt a wave of despair as he remembered why he'd been drinking in the first place. A tear welled and fell.

"Yugi...?" The other seemed genuinely concerned and he tilted up the others face.

"Sorry." Yugi whimpered. Seto frowned.

"For what?" Yugi licked his lips and shook his head and swiftly, for no reason at all he kneed the CEO somewhere very cruel.

Seto fell to the bed with a cry and Yugi jumped away from him. He pulled his shirt back down and scrambled after his shoes, hopping as he pulled them both on.

"Yugi... What the hell..." the other hissed on the bed. Yugi's hand hit the handle after hurriedly buttoning his pants.

"Don't you dare go out that door!" the other warned, in a tone a mother would use on a child. Yugi paused and looked back at him as Seto struggled off the bed. The CEO's eyes glittered in the early morning light and his face wore its usually cold stare. Apparently the other personality had left the building. Yugi couldn't blame him.

"Yugi wait..." He breathed as the other pulled open the door. Yugi stepped outside, he couldn't stay, he had the feeling that another second in the room with Kiaba like that and he'd be making that hit up to him for as long as the CEO wished.

"Yugi!" He shouted as the door was pulled closed. Yugi bolted off down the hall, pushing passed Mokuba and two older men as he went.

"Yugi?" The small boy questioned as he kept going.

"Mr. Kiaba..." Mokuba turned back to see his brother as bare as possible grappling with the body guards.

"Let go of me." His brother shouted as the guard held his arm.

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted and his brother seemed to come back to earth, blanched and reefing himself from the gaud disappeared back into his room. Uneasy silence descended on the three.

"Well..." Mokuba pressed.

"Since you couldn't possibly see anymore of my brother let's go get started on his schedule." Mokuba smiled at the bleached looking blonde, who was his brother's new assistant.

"Does that happen every morning." He asked eyes wide.

"Mondays and Thursdays." Mokuba tried to joke.

"It's Wednesday." The assistant breathed.

"Un-yeah." Mokuba sighed, he could already tell that this one wasn't going to last long.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Short yes but I'm pressed for time. Hopefully there will be more soon.**

**Chapter One**

_Tip Of Tongue_

_Fools rush in where angels fear to tread._

_Alexander Pope_

Monday thankfully dawned cool, not freezing but not humid and sticky as it had been. So Yugi's thin turtleneck required little to no explanation. Actually with all the reminders covered and sitting quite normally with his friends on the schools front steps, he could almost pretend it didn't happen at all. Could almost convince himself that nothing had happened.

No one knew, no one had a clue. Yugi managing to sneak into the house without being busted by his other half. Lying later on and saying he'd bumped into Mia, had spend a few hours catching up on where she'd been.

It was good a lie as any Mia coming and going so erratically that by the time they saw her next Yami would probably have forgotten about the incident all together.

"There's a math test today?" Joey frowned at Tea. Yugi leaned his head back, listening to the chatter, yep he could definitely forget anything had ever gone awry… At least until the familiar roar of too expensive engines filled the reasonable quiet.

"What can't he ever just walk like a normal person." Joey snorted.

"Now come on you know he's mister everyone look at me." Tea breathed, shifting her stance slightly as said brunette killed the engine and hopped out into the early morning light.

"Aren't exhibitionists usually naked." Ryou pointed out, caught under the arm of his darker half.

"Now there's a mental image I really didn't need." Tristan sighed, blinking rapidly. Yugi blushed and shifted closer to the wall. Cheeks burning as the tall figure started across the parking lot carrying something that looked incredibly familiar.

"Hey brat, keep on walking." Joey said thumbing toward the building as Seto stopped in front of them.

"Pup, shouldn't you be out chasing parked cars." The CEO quipped and actually smiled.

"Brat do you wanna get your arse kicked this early in the morning." Joey bit back, but it was lazy, subdued the two having played this game a number of times before.

"It would be rather bracing, so if ya see someone able to help me out with that let me know right." Seto smirked and Joey rolled his eyes.

"Is there a point to this?" Yami pressed or else the two were liable to go at it all day.

"Actually I just stopped to return this…" Seto held out his jacket and Yugi took it tentatively.

"What are you into petty theft now?" Tristan coughed.

"Actually Yugi left it…" He frowned and Yugi felt his cheeks grow hotter at the look the CEO shot him.

"I stopped by with Mia on Friday night." Seto snorted and heading off up te steps with an air of amused superiority.

"What's his problem?" Joey asked as the first bell rang and they all started to head off to their first classes.

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief, as most seemed to be completely clueless, though Yami was shooting him just about the weirdest looks ever.


End file.
